I. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of belts used to wind, rewind and move fiber optics, and in particular to a system and method of cleaning fiber optic belts.
II. Description of the Related Art.
Belts are commonly used to wind, rewind and otherwise move fiber optics such as fiber optic wire. This belts are used to guide the wire onto spools, for example. The belts typically include a surface that is highly durable and provides a frictional surface for the fiber optics. After short use, the surface often becomes coated with residue from the exterior of the fiber optics, typically residue from the outer cladding. This build up of residue can often damage subsequent fiber optics wound over the belt or otherwise misguide the wire on the belt. Although the belts are highly durable, the belts are typically removed and discarded from the wind/rewind machines.